


A Dare's a Dare, Right?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Multi, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A voice inside Harry’s head told him that this was something he most definitely would NOT do sober, that he should stop, tell Hermione she was being ridiculous, that Ron was just his friend, and anyway, he didn’t like boys that way.





	A Dare's a Dare, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A/N: The quickest way to get your characters to do something they ordinarily would not is to get them drunk... or make them play Truth or Dare. Or both at the same time. All clichés aside, I feel it a tad unrealistic to have a mixed sex set of close friends like the trio living together, and NOT have a little bit of experimentation.

 

“Truth or Dare.” The corner of Ron’s mouth twitched ever so slightly and his eyes held a hint of something deliciously wicked.

 

“Truth,” Harry said. They’d a bit too much to drink of the Fire Whiskey Ron had snuck up to the boy’s dorm after the Christmas feast, and Harry felt a little woozy. He was beginning to sorely regret Hermione’s suggestion of a magically binding game of Truth or Dare.

 

“Is it true,” Ron began in a mock accusatory tone. “Is it true that you let Moaning Myrtle see you naked?”

 

Hermione, who was draped indelicately across Harry’s bed, giggled at the question. Harry thought if he craned his neck just right he might be able to see her knickers. Ron, lying on his stomach, chin propped in his hand, probably could see her knickers. That must be why he was lying on his stomach.

 

“It wasn’t so much a matter of letting her, to tell you the truth,” Harry said. “She likes to watch, you know. I’d be careful in the Prefect’s bathroom, if I were you.”

 

Ron’s cheeks, already pink with inebriation, turned a delicate shade of puce. “Oh, I will... but I believe she’s made it clear that you are the one she fancies.”

 

Hermione giggled some more in shamefully un-Hermione like fashion. She shifted a milky white thigh, and now Harry really could see her knickers. They were blue. He glanced away quickly, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He wanted to look again, but didn’t dare. Instead, he fixed his gaze safely on Ron.

 

“Your turn, Hermione,” said Ron, but his eyes were on Harry. “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth,” Hermione said with a hiccup, not looking at either of them.

 

Ron’s eyes were still on Harry. “Is it true you are wearing blue knickers?”

 

“Ron!” Hermione gasped, launching a pillow haphazardly in his general direction. Harry noticed she didn’t make a move to conceal her knickers.

 

“Ha! True!” Ron said smugly, ducking Hermione’s fluffy missile.

 

It was now Harry’s turn to have a go at asking questions, and a thought suddenly struck him – he would really like to see Ron and Hermione kiss. He imagined Ron’s face turning purple and his large, freckled hands awkwardly cupping Hermione’s chin. Their lips meeting... getting a glimpse of their pink tongues... their bodies close enough so that Hermione’s breasts would softly graze Ron’s chest...

 

“Truth or Dare,” Harry said, biting his lip and shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

 

“Truth,” said Ron, much to Harry’s disappointment.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather take a dare?” Harry asked, trying to think up an appropriately embarrassing Truth.

 

“No,” said Ron, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest. “Now it is Hermione’s turn.”

 

“That wasn’t a Truth,” said Harry, thinking he had to come up with something really embarrassing now. “It didn’t count.”

 

“It was a question, so it counts,” said Ron, grinning.

 

“Oh, no,” said Hermione, winking at Harry. “Oh, no Ron, it didn’t begin with ‘Is it true...’. Harry still gets to ask you a Truth.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Ron relented. “Go ahead then. Hermione’s probably read The Great Fat Rule Book of Truth or Dare.”

 

“Ok,” Harry said, noticing for the first time that the bottom-most button on Ron’s paisley pajama top was missing. Harry could see Ron’s navel peeking through and a faint trail of red hair beneath it -- something else he was noticing for the first time. The question he was about to ask momentarily escaped him, and a small, electrifying jolt shot through his belly.

 

“Well?”

 

“Er... Oh yeah!” said Harry, the question coming back to him. “Is it true that you’ve been secretly eyeing Hermione’s knickers for the past half hour?”

 

Ron looked at the floor and mumbled something completely incomprehensible.

 

“I couldn’t hear you, Ron,” Harry teased.

 

“Of course he has,” said Hermione, quite matter of fact. “Haven’t you Ron?”

 

Ron grabbed the pillow Hermione had thrown at him earlier, but it looked as though he couldn’t decide which direction to send it flying.

 

“Your turn, Hermione,” said Harry, laughing, before Ron could make up his mind. “Truth or Dare?

 

“Truth,” Hermione responded coyly, licking her lips.

 

“Let me think,” Harry said, chagrinned she hadn’t picked Dare. “Would you ever consider kissing Ron?”

 

Hermione’s dark, half lidded eyes stared at him unblinking. “Maybe. Would you?”

 

“I am the one asking you,” Harry said a little too quickly, trying very hard not to look at Ron and his missing button.

 

“Yes,” Hermione said simply. “Now it is my turn to ask you. Truth or Dare, Harry?”

 

“Dare,” said Harry, wanting to avoid her inevitable question. He glanced very quickly over at Ron, whose face was completely unreadable for once.

 

“I Dare you,” she said slowly, her eyes glittering devilishly, looking from Harry to Ron. “I Dare you to kiss Ron. On the lips.”

 

Harry’s heart was very suddenly, and very loudly, thudding against his rib cage. Ron was staring at him, eyes wide, in complete silence. Harry thought this must be some kind of perverse punishment for looking at Hermione’s knickers. “Er...”

 

“Go on Harry, I Dare you,” whispered Hermione. “I know you want to.”

 

“Er, no I don’t?” Harry said, with a half-hearted laugh. He hadn’t really given it much thought before, but... his eyes kept being drawn to that missing button. “But a dare’s a dare, right?”

 

“Mmmm hmm.” Hermione nodded her head.

 

Ron looked positively horror struck as Harry approached him. A voice inside Harry’s head told him that this was something he most definitely would NOT do sober, that he should stop, tell Hermione she was being ridiculous, that Ron was just his friend, and anyway, he didn’t like boys that way. But he didn’t stop. The missing button... what would it hurt, anyway? A dare’s a dare, right? Magical binding contract, and all that. Maybe he really did want to kiss Ron, and this would be his only chance ever. Ron would understand... just a dare. Just a dare...

 

Unable to look at Ron, he his closed eyes as their lips met. Just for a moment. Just long enough to discover how soft they were and how they tasted of Chocolate Frogs and Fire Whiskey. Just long enough to fulfill the dare, but not long enough to make Ron think he really liked it. Which he did. When he opened his eyes again, Ron was staring back it him... and he knew. Ron liked it too.

 

Hermione chose just that moment to let out a shriek. “Now it’s your turn, Ron,” she squealed. “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Er...” Ron said, still quite bewildered. “Er... Dare?

 

“I Dare you,” she drawled. “I Dare you to kiss Harry... on the mouth... and like you really mean it.”

 

“Er...ok,” Ron said nervously, glancing at Harry. “But it’s just a Dare, right mate?”

 

Harry thought it might be a really good idea to nod his head at this point, so he did.

 

“Um... here it goes...”

 

As if in slow motion, Ron approached Harry. He gently removed his glasses, folded them and placed them on the floor. Long fingers trembling, Ron cupped Harry’s face in his hands. Their lips met in a long, slow kiss that included Ron’s tongue shyly seeking entrance to Harry’s mouth. Instead of pulling away, Harry began kissing back... just a Dare... just a Dare... just a Dare....

 

When it was all over, the room was thick with silence. Harry put his glasses back on to find both Ron and Hermione looking very awkwardly at the floor.

 

“Well, um.” Hermione cleared her throat. “That was, um... good going, Ron!”

 

“Um, yeah,” said Ron quietly. “I er, I suppose... I suppose it is my turn now. To, er, um... um... Harry, Truth or Dare, mate?”

 

“Truth?” Harry squeaked.

 

“Is it True that, er, that...” Ron was trying very hard to look everywhere except at Harry. “Is it True that you like girls?”

 

“Yes,” Harry said, relieved. “Yes, it is True. I like girls.”

 

“Oh,” said Ron. “That’s... that’s what I thought.”

 

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Me too.”

 

“Ok... Hermione...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Truth or Dare?”

 

“I suppose... I suppose it’s only fair,” Hermione said, her voice sounding a little odd. “I suppose it is only fair that I take a Dare this time, so... Dare.”

 

Ron clearly hadn’t expected this, as he looked to be thinking really, really hard at what he should have Hermione do. “Ok, Hermione,” he said, after a long silence. “I Dare you to kiss Harry... on the mouth, of course, and like you mean it”

 

Before Harry had time to really contemplate the sheer perversity of the situation, Hermione was kissing him. Passionately. Like she really did mean it. And Harry was kissing back. Passionately. Like he really meant it as well. Which he did.

 

“Your turn, Harry,” Hermione breathlessly gasped, drawing the back of her hand across her very raw lips. “Your turn to ask.”

 

But Harry wasn’t quite ready to ask. His mind was on an entirely different question. How could...how could he kiss Ron, and like it? Then... kiss Hermione, and like that too? This was some very dangerous territory, something Harry wasn’t sure he was quite ready to deal with. Especially not drunk, especially not now, thinking of Hermione’s blue knickers and Ron’s missing button and how...

 

“Harry?” Hermione interrupted. “Are you going to ask?”

 

“Er, yeah,” said Harry. “Ron... Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth,” Ron said, very quickly. “Definitely Truth.”

 

“Ok,” said Harry, thinking he should give Ron an out on the whole situation. “Is it True that you like girls?”

 

“Yes,” said Ron. “I definitely like girls.”

 

“Ok, good,” said Harry, moving things right along. “That’s exactly what I thought. Your turn, Hermione. Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare,” Hermione said. “I’ll take Dare.”

 

Harry’s mind returned to the thought he’d had earlier... watching them kiss. And really, it was only fair, right? “Ok, Hermione. I dare you to kiss Ron. On the mouth, and obviously, like you really mean it.”

 

Ron was a deer caught in the headlights of a very, very large lorry. Hermione’s small, pale fingers tangled themselves into his flame red hair and their lips met before he knew what hit him. It was even better watching than imagining: Ron’s large, freckled hands flailing awkwardly about, not really sure where it might be safe to land... Hermione’s erect nipples brushing against his paisley pajama top through her thin nightgown... The small moaning sound Ron was making against Hermione’s lips... clearly, they both meant it. Harry couldn’t decide if he should be excited by this, or terribly, terribly jealous. Before he could make up his mind, Hermione pulled away from Ron, looking smug as you please.

 

“Harry,” she said, a wicked smile playing across her lips as Ron sat there shell shocked, trying to recover. “Truth or Dare?”

 

Harry was torn. She was likely to ask him something he wasn’t quite ready to admit, yet if he chose Dare, she’d probably make him, oh, hell... he didn’t want to think about it. It was all much too confusing. “Can’t we just stop playing now?” he managed weakly.

 

“Nope, not until the end of this turn,” she said. “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth... I think?”

 

“Who would you rather kiss... me or Ron?”

 

This was a magically binding contract, Harry had to answer truthfully and the truth was...

 

“Both?”

 

****

 

Harry couldn’t quite recall all of the details that came next. Ron took a Dare, he remembered that much, and it involved more kissing between the two of them. The game was then technically over, and they were all free to pretend that nothing had happened.

 

But they didn’t. Because that’s when Hermione got in the middle of everything and Harry’s hands got to explore that space below Ron’s missing button and find out just how silky those blue knickers really were. There was more kissing. Lots more kissing. There were hushed whispers and nervous giggles. Delicious exploration of one another’s bodies. There was awkward fumbling and too many hands and a little confusion about the order of things. But it was all really, really nice and Harry had never in his life felt as close to his two best friends as he did then.

 

The next morning they awoke, limbs tangled together, on Harry’s four poster. The rest of the Gryffindors were expected to arrive that afternoon. Hermione disappeared back into the Girl’s dorm, leaving Harry and Ron ill equipped to deal with these new, very scary feelings and quite confused as to what to say to one another. So they said nothing, and that was the end....

 

...at least for then.

 

Fin.


End file.
